


fresh dew

by my_ace_is_raye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post Season 3, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_ace_is_raye/pseuds/my_ace_is_raye
Summary: After their fight, Ai, being stubborn, wants to stay with his partner.  He also wishes to stay in human form.  And along with that human form, comes the need to sleep.  However, Yusaku only has one bed in that tiny apartment of his...---(a short, random fic I wrote when half-awake)





	fresh dew

**Author's Note:**

> i knew i had to write this after the latest episode and just generally bc the world needs more aiballshipping especially now that ai has a human body

"So you're saying,"  Yusaku repeated slowly, "that you want to live with me."  

"Mhm,"  Ai confirmed, absently fidgeting with his vest collar.  

"For how long?"  Yusaku asked, despite already knowing the answer.  

Ai thought for a little bit, before responding with a shrug, "I dunno.  Until you can buy me a fancy mansion or something."

Yusaku stared and thought for awile before opening his mouth to speak.  "Fine."  He said through gritted teeth.  "But if you try something stupid, I'm going to sell you to Revolver, and he can kill you or whatever.  You got that?"

"Yay!"  His partner cheered, completely disregarding the part about _I’ll sell you to Revolver and he can kill you_.  "Now, take me shopping.  We can get matching pillows, rainbow posters and you need new covers, these are so boring!"  He swept his arm around the room in a grandiose motion, gesturing towards every place that could potentially be redecorated.  "And Playmaker plushies!"

"No."  Yusaku replied flatly.  "If you're going to live in my place, you'll follow my rules."  

"No fair,"  Ai mock-pouted, finding a dusty corner to sulk in.

Yusaku pretended not to notice, and moved to his desk to do homework.

\-----

Night fell quickly.  The sun dipped below the horizon, the clear blue sky was repainted with bold strokes of black and stars akin to sequins.  The moon, a luminous pearl, hung on invisible string in the middle of the dark expanse. Yusaku felt a bit of calm wash over him, wishing to linger there, staring at the sky for a bit longer, but remembered Ai was behind him and quickly closed the curtains.

"You're going to sleep with me?"  He asked, surprised, when the other sat down on his bed.

"I thought we decided that already."  Ai said nonchalantly, brushing his messy purple bangs to the side.

"We didn't."  Yusaku deadpanned.  "A.Is don't sleep, from what I know." 

"Well, I'm in human form now,"  His partner countered, radiating a superior and haughty aura.  "so I do sleep."    

There was silence following his words, and an irritated glare from his Origin. "I only have one bed, you know."

Ai shrugged. "So? I read on Wikipedia that 'partners' are sleep together. And we're partners. It's perfect!" He said, clapping his hands together. Hearing this, Yusaku had to swallow down the urge to bash his head into the wall until he was unconscious.  He forced away the annoyance building up inside him and went into his bathroom to change into his pajamas. 

When he came out, Ai was still there, with the same look as before; the smug one that Yusaku wanted to slap of his face.  But it came with a dose of affection too, stirring from somewhere deep within him. When he was around Ai, everything was much more laid-back.  Even with the teasing.

"Your bed is uncomfortable."  He commented when Yusaku walked out of the washroom.

"Deal with it."  The other snapped instantly.

Ai sighed dramatically, falling to his knees. "I can't!  How will I ever survive with a bed as agonizing as yours?!  I simply can't do it! It's an ordeal too diffi-!"

"Remember that I can still throw you out."  Yusaku warned him abruptly, giving him a serious stare.

"Okay fine."  Ai rolled his eyes, standing up.  "You make everything so boring. Sheesh."

Yusaku wanted to swallow back his words, or throw them out the window.  Sure, his partner was the epitome of annoying, but it put him in discomfort, seeing Ai bored and being told to shut up.  It seemed so out of character for him to be serious. Even in his human form, he was still playful and carefree, especially to Yusaku. He felt like that was a gift, one that he wasted.

"Are you going to sleep now?"  He asked, reaching out to turn off his lamp.

"Yeah, probably."  Ai said, all traces of liveliness gone; seeming just a little bit disheartened by Yusaku's harshness towards him.  

"You're going to sleep in that?"  He gestured towards the complicated outfit his partner had on, with that long, flowing cape and vest and fancy shoes…

"Um... no..."  He muttered sheepishly, before scurrying to Yusaku's bathroom.  "Lemme change,"

The wisteria-haired teenager sat on the edge of his bed, hands near the light switch but thoughts nowhere near it.  He was thinking of ways to make Ai feel a bit better about living with him.

 _God, that sure sounds weird._ Yusaku thought.

Soon, Ai reappeared, in the doorway of his washroom.  He had lost the cape and vest, his clothes now a simpler version of his old outfit.

"It looks good."  Yusaku blurted without thinking.  Immediately afterwards, shades of pink began to creep onto his face.  He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Ai stared at his partner for a moment, speechless, before a smug smile began to grow on his features.  "Of course it looks good! Anything looks good on me!" He posed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop.  Please stop."  He could feel the blush growing on his cheeks, and fought to keep it away, to feign insouciance.  

Ai smirked a little, one of those mischievous smirks and moved to the other side of Yusaku's bed.  

He was going to turn it off the lights, before a question popped in his head, a question so obvious that he found himself stupid for not considering it earlier.  "I thought A.Is don't need sleep."

"They don't."  Ai responded with a silly smile.  "But I wanna sleep with you."

"Okay."  Yusaku said dully, for lack of another answer.  

"You can turn the lights off now."    

Yusaku flicked the switch, and with a gentle clicking sound, the slowly dimmed to black.  He leaned back and tried to forget that there was an A.I-human right beside him, on his bed, and if either of them moved at all right now, they'd be touching.

_\-----_

_He saw a white room, with white walls and white everything.  Except for the pool of dread that filled him when he realized where he was._

_Even though everything was over, and there was nothing to be scared of anymore, Yusaku still had these nightmares occasionally._

_Things blurred together, the walls like blinding pain mixing in with his tears.  It was only a dream, but it felt so real. The tears the stung his eyes seemed tangible.  The world spun like a roller coaster for a few fleeting seconds, and then halted rapidly, jolting Yusaku's six-year-old body forward._

_When the tears cleared, he saw a red screen with two words on it.  The only two words of English that he knew._

_You lose._

_The bolts of electricity came as expected, quickly working their way up from his feet, shaking him almost senseless as anguish, in the form of screams rose from his throat and the wounds in his heart.  He was thrown back into the walls, and he barely registered the second scream that was torn from him, before the blurred walls suddenly flashed and turned into darkness._

_\-----_

"Yusaku-chan!"  

Yusaku awoke to violent shaking and a desperate, frantic voice.  It took a while for him to blink enough times so that the tears were cleared from his vision.

"Yusaku-chan, what happened?"  Somebody asked him. Peering through the dark, he realized with a jolt that it was Ai.

"I..."  Yusaku's voice caught in his throat, and he choked on his own words.  He could sense the hesitation coming from his partner as he reached out to try and comfort him with awkward pats on the head.  

"What happened?  Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded, then realized it was dark and Ai couldn't see him, so he whispered a confirmation.

"Oh..."

Silence came over them after that for a long while, Yusaku wordlessly moving his mouth and trying to get something to come out, but he didn't know what.  Ai, on the other hand, just laid there on his side, staring at him with a mixture of pity and pain marring his features. He had never seen his partner like this despite how close they were.  Sure, he'd seen him cry, seen him in distress, but right now he seemed so broken; Ai wanted badly to make him feel better somehow.

"A... are you okay?"  Ai tried. He knew it wasn't the time to be goofy, but he wasn't exactly sure how to be the person Yusaku needed.

Yusaku tried to speak, but couldn't.  The words simply refused to come out of his mouth.

Ai stared at him, feeling guilt flood him. _Think... what would a human do at a time like this?  What would Kusanagi-san or Takeru-chan do?_

"It's okay, everything will be okay..."  He murmured awkwardly, voice shaking. His voice rang out like a gunshot in a dead silent room.  Yusaku only stared forward.

He felt helplessness engulf him, and part of him wanted to take all the sheets and bury himself in them.  But he couldn't do that. Not when his partner was in this condition. His mind raced for some sort of way to comfort him.

And he did the first thing that came to mind.  Ai scooted forward a little bit and wrapped his arms around Yusaku tentatively.  He could feel him immediately tense up and flinch at the contact, but luckily, he didn't pull away.  

 _It feels weird._ Ai noted.  It felt strange to have Yusaku in his arms, to be the one holding Yusaku instead of vice versa.  It was a novel feeling to be the more _powerful_ one.  Odd, but still comfortable nonetheless.  Truth be told, it felt kind of _good._

“I… it’s okay…”  He choked out, gently stroking the back of Yusaku’s head.  He could feel him shiver, inducing a moment of fleeting panic deep inside him.  But that slowly dissipated when he felt the boy in his arms shift just a _little bit_ closer to him.  

Yusaku’s body felt so warm and cold at the same time.  Nervous energy boiled up inside him. Ai felt comfortable.  A bit awkward, but still warm and pleasant.

“Ai…”  He murmured.  

“It’s okay…”  He continued stroking his head, tightening the arms around his waist.  “You’re not in the nightmare anymore.”

Yusaku’s heart sped up, his cheeks heated, his mind spun as he moved closer, burying his face in Ai’s chest, closing his fingers around the ends of his shirt fabric.  He could feel Ai’s body stiffen up a bit, like a board, but soon relax again.

Yusaku felt like he was going to combust if this kept up.  Slowly, he let go of Ai’s shirt and moved back to look him in the eye.  There, on his face, laid a faint smile, with a radiant glow despite the darkness.

“You’ve been holding back for a while, haven’t you?”  Ai teased him, smirking.

“Shut up.”  was his immediate snarky reply.  

Ai only giggled at the embarrassed look on his partner’s face.  “C’mon, you can tell me. _Ai_ won’t tease you about it.”

“Shut.  Up.” Yusaku demanded, trying his best to muster a glare.  His cheeks were now tinted a cute rosy pink, just barely visible in the dark.

Ai snickered a little and patted Yusaku’s head affectionately before bringing him closer.   _“Yusaku-chan has a crush on me~!”_ He cooed fondly.  

“Think what you want.”  The other huffed.   _And besides, the way you're acting means you had a crush on_ me,  _too._

“Yeah, _Ai_ will.”  Ai laughed, and seeing Yusaku was unamused, he proceeded to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, bringing a hand up to his face to brush away the last little tear hanging on the edge of Yusaku’s eyes.  “You should sleep, you have school tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah…”  

“M’kay.”  Ai murmured, slipping his hand behind Yusaku’s head to press into him.  “Sleep well.”

Yusaku closed his eyes and rested his head against the comfort of his partner’s chest, tightening his grip on him.  “’night.”

 _Whatever._  He could deal with Ai's teasing in the morning.  That was tomorrow's problem.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
